The Center has purchased a 300 MHz WH-300 wide bore NMR spectrometer with a multinuclear probe. The instrument is scheduled to be delivered on September 15, 1980, and the Center is expected to open and be operational by November 1. Three days a week the spectrometer is expected to be utilized for research projects in the Division of Biophysics, School of Hygiene and Public Health, and three days a week the spectrometer will be utilized for research projects in the Department of Chemistry, School of Arts and Sciences. The remaining one day is expected to be used for other research projects.